Love is Immortality
by Bereft
Summary: The only thing wrong with immortality is that it tends to go on forever. HaldirOFC.


_A fun one-shot, so don't expect anything mind-blowingly brilliant. _

_Just my usual. Expect drama. Expect romance. Elf/mortal, as always. _

_I don't own Lord of the Rings, it's J.R.R. Tolkien's._

_Summary quote by Herb Caen_

* * *

The blue morning sky was streaked with hazy oranges and pinks as the sun inched into the sky, its light seeming to line the clouds with gold. Birds chirped cheerful songs from within the towering trees, and the leaves rustled faintly as gentle wind blew through them. The grass was coated with droplets of dew and chilly beneath the young woman's bare feet. Yet Eordhe paid no heed to the beauty of nature, nor to her fine dress billowing behind her as she darted through the trees, knowing she could not outrun him but struggling to escape nonetheless. Her heart was leaden with sorrow, thus making her flight all the more difficult as it hammered against her chest, with both physical and emotional burdens weighing upon it. Her throat burned, her lungs desperate for air, and her legs grew weak beneath her as they covered the uneven ground. 

Already she could sense him behind her, but she could not risk glancing over her shoulder and so she urged her feet faster.

"_Eordhe_!"

She mouthed a silent curse. He was even closer than she had thought.

"Eordhe, _stop!"_

_No!_ She thought frantically, he was less than an arm's length away. Even as she commanded herself to fight, to push harder, her pace slackened, and he was upon her.

They tumbled to the ground in a confused tangle of limbs and Haldir somehow managed to get the upper hand, per usual, and pinned her to the forest floor.

"Foolish woman!" He snarled, his fair hair lightly brushing her face as he hung over her.

Eordhe heaved violently for air beneath him, her skin flushed and sweat sliding down her temple. In complete contrast, Haldir's complexion was light, despite his exertion, and his breathing calm. He had distributed his weight carefully, so as not to crush her, but his warmth smothered her, and the grass itched uncomfortably at her arms where he held them at her sides.

"Get off, you great oaf!" She demanded, twisting under him in vain attempt to dislodge herself from his grip.

"You will not flee again?" His gaze was intent and seemed to burn into her own as if he was probingfor the answer in her green eyes.

She glared up at him.

"Swear it!"

Her scowl deepened at his order and her jaw clenched furiously, but she forced a slight nod.

Haldir rolled away and stood in one graceful motion, irritating her even further as she clumsily gained her footing, slapping away his offered hand. Knowing it was foolish and immature but doing it anyway, she crossed her arms and turned her back to him. His approach was silent and unnoticed until he placed gentle hands upon her shoulders, making her stomach hum at his close proximity and sending a tingle down her spine.

"You have grass in your hair," he murmured into her ear.

She tore herself away with a frown, running searching hands through her hair as she distanced herself from him, her glower constant on her face.

"How did that get there, I wonder?" She asked dryly.

Haldir gave a small smile and took a step forward, but hesitation flitted across his features and he faltered. Despite the knowledge that the Elf had every reason to do so, given her earlier actions, his uncertainty in approaching her gave her abdomen a distressful jerk.

"Please do not ask me." Her plea softened her voice.

His eyes, which had been studying the scenery beyond her shoulder, snapped to hers, and had she not known him for so long she would never have discerned the beginnings of despair in the clear blue.

"What should I not ask? Why you ran, or if you return my sentiments?"

Eordhe's heart fluttered at his easy vocalization of all that had occurred moments before. How he held her hands in his as if they were something fragile and precious, how his mellifluous voice had sounded more beautiful to her than all the music in the kingdom, how he spoke words that dually elated and terrified her.

"Both," The statement was a near whisper.

His eyes were steady in their perusal of her and she shifted uneasily under his attention, unable to make eye contact.

"Why did you run?"

Her discomfort had reached its crest and her mouth was dry, her tongue uncoordinated, and her mind fumbled for a response. She shook her head, trying to convey her lack of an answer, not noticing his silent footsteps as he treaded the space she had placed between them, and thus the tender touch of his fingertips lifting her chin was a shock to her.

"Why did you run?" He repeated, his tone low and intimate.

"I," she started, searching for the words," I do not know. It was foolish, I realize, but I was so overwhelmed. You are willing to sacrifice so much for me, for maybe fifty short years of happiness, for watching me wither and grow old-"

Her voice trembled and she broke off as Haldir began to smooth brown locks of hair from her forehead and his hands explored and caressed the contours of her face.

"-I just could not face it," she finished in a whisper.

Her eyes had fluttered shut, she realized, and she opened them again to see Haldir looking down at her, his expression one of unequivocal endearment, his normally vehement gaze tempered with fondness.

"Please, Eordhe, tell me you love me as I do you," His hands had ceased their movement, only one cupping her cheek as he awaited her answer.

_I do_, her selfish heart cried. But she bit the response back. She could not bear the injustice of it all. Elves felt emotions much more acutely than humans, she knew, and once her life passed, there was a great possibility that Haldir would follow shortly after. Could she doom the one she loved to such a fate?

Her eyes roamed his features appraisingly.

"If I do not?" She questioned.

His voice communicated no melancholy, but his countenance was the quintessence of it for a evanescent moment. His hands slipped away from her, resting limp at his sides.

"Whether you adore or loathe me, my affection for you will remain for all of eternity."

"And you will die." She finally voiced the fear that had wrapped itself icy and tenacious around her heart.

"Perhaps. But that lays on my heart's conscience, and not yours."

She pursed her lips and looked away, her eyes following the flight of a small bird from the branch of one tree to another.

"Allow me time to think upon it, Haldir." She did not look at him when she spoke, not wanting to see his expression.

He did not respond immediately, and for a moment she thought he might have left her, until he finally answered in a solemn, quiet utterance.

"As you wish."

She saw him move from the corner of her eye, and there was a small rustling before he returned to her once more. He stood before her so that all she could do was watch his countenance fixedly as he brushed elegant fingers through her hair and tucked something cool and soft behind her ear. She waited until he had disappeared into the trees before reaching up to remove the object, revealing a delicate white rose, and her lips lifted in a bittersweet sort of smile that faded soon after she took her first steps homeward.

---

Three days later, still suffering of indecision, Eordhe stood in a throng of insipid, giggling girls as they argued in squealing voices about who was the most handsome man at the feast. She tolerated their company only because she was forced to, as her younger sister, Scíene, had her fingers clutched tight in her hand. The music was loud, hurting even Eordhe's mortal ears, and she pitied the few elves that were here tonight.

Upon that thought her eyes drifted to where Haldir stood at the opposite end of the great room, conversing with his brother, Orophin. She could not help but watch him, the fluid movements of his hands, the small, genuine grin that he bestowed only upon the worthy few. Her eyes traced the smooth line of his jaw to the delicate point of his ear, then onto captivating cobalt eyes. He looked up just then, and she jerked her gaze away, heart beating rapidly and adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"Eordhe!"

She looked down at her sister, who, judging by expression, was rather irritated.

"Always daydreaming," Scíene shook her head in annoyance, "Now, come with me to get a drink. I am parched!"

"Yes, that is common effect of talking incessantly," She remarked, smiling innocently at her sister's glare.

Scíene led her along the edge of the room, keeping out of the way of those dancing until they reached the area in which refreshments were being served.

"Wait here!" She called behind her as she made her way through the bustles of other people desiring a drink.

Eordhe stood listlessly, watching the couples as the whirled about the floor. There was a particular pair that amused her greatly as they stumbled over and stepped on each others feet often, once nearly falling to the floor only to be saved by crashing into a nearby couple, toppling them over instead. She was interrupted from her entertainment by the sound of her name and, thinking it was her sister returned already she turned to look for her, and did not notice the elf that stood to her side until he tapped her shoulder.

"Oh, Orophin! How are you?"

"I am well," he nodded his thanks, "and you?"

"Very well." She commented, scrutinizing him apprehensively, knowing that Orophin was legendary for impish behavior for a reason.

"Now that we have established that we both are well," he grinned slyly," will the lady dance?" He bowed and extended his hand with an elaborate flourish.

She could not help but laugh at his playful manner, but looked around hesitantly, still seeing no sign of Scíene.

"I wish I could," she expressed her regret, ignoring his groan," but I am waiting for my sister-"

"Worry not, dear Eordhe, I shall explain to your sister," He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm, disregarding her excuses, and before she knew it they were gliding across the dance floor.

"I must confess," he began once they had settled into the steps of the dance," I had an ulterior motive for convincing you to dance with me."

She shook her head and tsked in disapproval but nodded for him to explain.

"Haldir has been rather," he made a face, "forlorn as of late."

Her beguilement vanished, replaced by apprehensiveness. Orophin, she realized, was studying her face for a reaction, and she bid her face to clear of all emotion, trying to appear nonchalant.

"And, coincidentally, the majority of this night he has spent watching you," All his pretense of teasing had abated, and his stare was earnest.

"Oh?"

"Do not play coy with me," he admonished lightly, a small lift of his lips lightening the sting, "my brother has informed me of his confession, though he did not say anything of your answer. I can only suppose that you have rejected his feelings, though I am unable to ascertain why."

She could not disprove his theory, for the dance required that they change partners for a moment, and the second they were together once more he continued.

"You have long admired Haldir, it was obvious to any with eyes."

Her mouth dropped open in shock, and Orophin laughed uproariously for a while before he pressed on, eyes glittering with merriment.

"Love is blind, however, and Haldir noticed nothing."

He got a faraway look in his eyes then, like he was recalling something from long ago, before gazing at her as if seeing her for the first time, as if she was strange and wonderful.

"It is a miraculous achievement, a mortal stealing Haldir's heart. He was always cautious about getting close to mortals, even the most courageous elves fear attachment to one of your kind, whose lives are past in the blinking of an eye. For once an elf loves, he loves completely and forever, and very little can change that."

She did not answer, and Orophin did not seem to expect one, as the dance had ended and he edged her over to stand by a wall. Her mind worked furiously to apply the words to all that was between Haldir and herself.

"_Whether you adore or loathe me, my affection for you will remain for all of eternity." _

She had thought the words beautiful, if frightening, but had no idea that he had meant it literally.

"I am a fool," she whispered disparagingly, "I thought I was saving him, I thought that his feelings for me would ebb with time."

Orophin shook his head to both invalidate the idea and show sympathy.

"No. Do that, and Haldir's misery will elicit death far sooner than had you accepted him. Or perhaps he would have lived on with no joyful memories to reminisce in, no children as living pieces of you, and he would fade away with only the knowledge that the one he loves did not love him."

A single tear slid from Eordhe's eye and her hand was quick to swipe it away before it was noticed, though the elf's keen eyes caught the glitter of it upon her cheek. He reached out to comfort her, but already her body was beginning to shake, and she fled, darting through the crowd of drunken men and women to get away before she was consumed with the guilt and remorse, before she cried painful sobs.

Finally her gasping lungs filled with crisp night air, and her tear blurred eyes made out a bench and she stumbled forward until her reaching hands caught the stone and she sat her weight heavily upon it. She knew not how long she remained there, but soon her tears dissipated, and still she sat dejected beneath the moonlight.

"Eordhe?"

She jumped to her feet at the sound of his voice, wiping at her cheeks before turning to face him. He stood before her, only inches away, and despite her efforts, his eyes were quick to notice the tear stains on her face and his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"I do not know what Orophin said to you, but-"

He could not speak anymore, for she had wrapped her arms around his neck, her body was flush against him, and she had pressed his lips to hers, reveling in the sensations of his closeness. He was too stunned to respond at first, but soon the warmth of his hand was at the small of her back, the other woven deep into her hair as he kissed her with a fervor that pooled heat in her abdomen and had her knees trembling. He broke the kiss with apparent reluctance, gazing down at her aghast.

"I must thank him for it," he finished where she had cut him off, and she chuckled into his neck, bringing her arms from around his neck to instead circle his torso. They clung to each other, basking in each others embrace, and after a moment she forced herself to pull away and look up at him.

"I love you," She breathed, and the admittance lightened her heart even higher into euphoria.

His smile was slow to spread across his perfect features, as if he was uncertain of what she had said, but once it did the evidence of his joy was exquisite and beautiful, and she could hardly contain her heart as it threatened to burst from her chest. Felicity stirred in her stomach and poured into her limbs, but before it could settle upon her lips in a smile Haldir brought them to his own once more.

Inside, a satisfied elf watched from the window before turning away with a smug expression, and a young woman searched in growing frustration for her missing sister.

_

* * *

_

_So, can anyone explain to me this whole apostrophe thing? 'Cause I don't get it. It's for contractions, not for possession, but sometimes it's for possession. Ugh._

_Anyway, corny ending, I know, but oh well._

_I also know that many elves do not die after loved mortals pass away. I exaggerated that concept of the story a bit. Sorry._


End file.
